I. Field
The following description relates generally to communication environments and more particularly to activating a remote computing network.
II. Background
Mobile communication devices are widely utilized to communicate and for data transfer (e.g. to access the Internet). To retain portability, mobile communication devices have a small footprint and are lightweight and, therefore, a user can carry a device from place to place. In order to conform to the small footprint, and weight reduction requirements, peripheral accessories associated with the device are necessarily small. For example, a display should be small enough to allow a user to carry the device in a pocket while also allowing a numeric keypad, a keyboard, and/or a display to be included on the device.
As advances in technology evolve, users desire to accomplish multiple tasks at the same time. Therefore, users might desire to operate multiple devices at substantially the same time in order to accomplish multiple tasks. However, the ability to utilize multiple devices might not be possible when a user is traveling from place to place, since the user would have to carry the multiple devices.
At times, peripheral accessories included on the device might not be adequate to allow the user to adequately perform various functions with the device. For example, if the user desires to view a movie with the device, the small display can negatively influence the user experience. In another example, if the user needs to utilize the keyboard in order to create a document, usage of the small keyboard can result in discomfort to the user as well as impeding the user input process.